


Together is Always Best

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission York wants nothing more than to sleep, North wants to be irritating and Wash decides to join in. Of course it just ends in cuddles and catching up on some much needed sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together is Always Best

“So tired” York complained as he threw himself face first onto his bed, behind him he could hear two different laughs one from each of his lovers. York could hear the two of them in the room messing around with things like they always did before they could settle down to sleep. He flipped over so he could watch the two of them grabbing things they need to clean their teeth or getting changed, York put his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling going over the memories from the last few days. 

The three of them had come back from a mission late and while it was a success they were delayed because of some leaked information and had to wait to be extracted. There had been some injuries as well which meant they could not go and put away their armour and just go to sleep but had to spend time in the infirmary, nothing major though just some cuts and bruises. Mostly on Wash who had another run in with a car, those things really hated the poor kid York thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a weight on York forcing the air out of his lungs with a loud exhaling type of noise. York’s eyes snapped opened and he looked at who had laid themselves on him, granted with the weight of the person he already had a pretty good guess at which of his blondes it was. 

North was lying on York’s chest, chin resting on his hands as he stared up as the oldest of the trio. York glanced around the room and saw Wash was gone but the light illuminating from the bathroom gave him a good idea where the youngest was. 

“Do you want to get off me? I was trying to sleep.” Said York bluntly to North and watched as North’s neutral expression turned into a Cheshire Cat like grin. 

“Not really you’re quite comfortable.” North told York as he leant up to place a kiss on his partners lips. York smiled at the affection from the blonde on top of him and pressed back into the kiss quickly taking control. North was happy to keep things soft and allow for care and gentleness to be reflected in the way he kissed his partners. But York was fast and strong, a dominating force but not rough and it got his message of love through to his lovers as well as North’s style did. 

“You think a kiss is going to distract me enough to forget that you’re squishing me?” York asked as he pulled away from kiss, grinning at the pout North was giving him. “Stop trying to be cute, that is not going to help you any.”

Before North had the chance to respond the two of them felt another weight being added to their pile, Wash was lying on his stomach on top of North nuzzling his face into North’s neck. For North it was okay but York was being squished into the mattress by the weight of his partners. 

York reached a hand up and tried to shake Wash, but the sleepy blonde just whacked the hand away and North was just laughing at the whole situation. 

“I hate the both of you.” York growled while trying to push Wash off North so he could breathe properly once again. 

In the battle between York and Wash with North in the middle York managed to get Wash to move, just not in the way that he wanted. York didn’t realise how close they were to the edge of the bed and the way he pushed Wash sent him flying off the bed but not without dragging North with him. The two blondes ended up on the floor with Wash now being squashed by North who appeared to be growing gradually more annoyed with his two lovers. 

York threw himself off the bed and went to assist his two lovers up, he pulled Wash into a sitting position while North straightened himself out. 

York could feel the dread growing within him when he saw that Wash looked close to tears. He reached forward and pulled the small blonde into his lap, letting Wash nuzzle his face into York’s neck. There was an extra pairing of arms resting around the two of them as North embraced both York and Wash. York looked up from Wash to place a kiss on North’s lips, the two parted when they heard a soft sob coming from York’s lap.

York could feel dampness against his neck as he and North realised that Wash was crying, it was not uncommon after a long mission, especially if Wash had been hurt and was exhausted he became a bit of a mess. North climbed into York’s bed and crawled over the far side while York picked up the exhausted and hurt Wash, who had most likely ended up covered in more bruises after his fall. Wash was placed into the middle of the bed facing North who was whispering sweet nothings and confessions of love to him, while York turned off the lights and pulled the blankets around them. 

An arm reached across Wash from York and rested on around North pulling both his lovers closer to him. Wash’s back was pressed close to his chest with his head resting under both of his older lovers chins. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of Wash’s head from York, while North leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Wash’s lips and the light touch of his hand wiped the tears of his face. Wash buried his face against North’s neck and North wrapped both his arms around his middle. 

A glance was shot towards York once Wash was settled and his breathing evened out indicating that he was calmed down at least, possibly asleep. The two older males rested their heads on the pillows holding each other Wash tightly, after mission evening were never perfect but they usually were a bit better than this one. 

York felt horrible about possibly harming Wash more than he already was when they got back from the mission. North seemed to be able to detect the anxiety radiating off his partner because he leaned forward and gave him a kiss before whispering. 

“You know he’ll forgive you, it was an accident and he knows it. He’s just tired we all are.” 

York smiled to himself and to North although he was unsure if the other could see it in the dim light. Apparently North could because he felt a light slap against his arm, so North also knew it was his ‘I’m smiling so that you think you’re right’ smile. 

“I knew there was a reason I was dating you.” York chuckled “Love you.”

“I love you too for reason beyond my comprehension but you can be such an idiot sometime.” North whispered to York.

“And I love the both of you idiots, but it’s late and I want sleep.” An annoyed voice came from between York and North, who both looked down to see Wash staring at them and it was clear even in the darkness, annoyance was etched upon his face. 

There was a burst of laughter from York and North who squeezed Wash and both placed a kiss on the top of Wash’s head and shared one between them. Then settling down for some much deserved rest. 

The project could be stressful at times and sometimes even between them there was uncertainty. But they always managed to make it work somehow and all of them wished it could be this way forever. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


End file.
